


Ask Your Doctor if Lumax is Right For You!

by JakeyFryMason011



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Commercial, F/M, Humor, Medicine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 02:20:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16254695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JakeyFryMason011/pseuds/JakeyFryMason011
Summary: Feeling lonely? Has Mileven depression set in again? Try Lumax!





	Ask Your Doctor if Lumax is Right For You!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FangirlingStrangerThings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlingStrangerThings/gifts).



> Okay, so I'm in class and I'm bored.  
> I was surfing Instagram when I noticed that FangirlingStrangerThings had mentioned "mileven depression."  
> So, why not a cure?

"I was feeling depressed," a man says solemnly into the camera. 

"I just wasn't feeling happy with other fanfiction pairings," a woman sighs.

"But that all changed when I found Lumax," a new man says, smiling pleasantly.

_It's time to feel better about writing fanfiction. Learn about adding Lumax as your antidepressant._

_Lumax is for people suffering from chronic Mileven depression, also known as Mileven Angst Disorder (MAD). When taken daily, Lumax is shown to reduce the risk of Mileven depression greatly and help you get back to your old, happy self again._

_Lumax is a self-applied medicine used to treat Mileven Angst Disorder (MAD). Lumax may be taken with or without food or water. It is not known if Lumax is effective for people under the age of ten years old._

_Increased risk of Dustinisaloneforever Anxiety. Medicines like Lumax can raise the risk of Henderson's Disorder. Lumax is not approved for supporters of non-canon pairings._

_Lumax may increase feelings of wistfulness in some children, teenagers and young adults within the first few days of treatment._

_Do not take Lumax if you are allergic to canon pairings, interracial relationships, or if you support Dustin/Max or Eleven/Max as a couple. Allergic reactions include anger, hives, and swelling of the tongue, lips, and eyes.  
_

_Lumax may cause serious side effects such as figurative bleeding, psychosis, obsession, Obsessive Writing Disorder, high blood pressure, intense euphoria, and fangirl screaming. It is recommended that you continue using Lumax if you experience any of these symptoms. Do not drive, operate machinery, or attempt to do schoolwork while taking Lumax. Lumax may cause Fanfiction Sleep Deprivation and sudden wistfulness. Lumax is not for weight loss and should not be taken as a substitute for food, other medications, or oxygen._

_Ask your doctor if Lumax is right for you!_


End file.
